The unknown
by Xannijn
Summary: 4 pairings, 4 stories, 4 loves. Affection, passion, hate and desire, that's what love brings, but there has to be a number five. The secret side of love. The unknown. We all want to know. Zutara, Taang, Tykka and OzaixUrsa, full summaries inside
1. Summary

_**HI THERE EVERYONE!**_

Since my story "forbidden love" is nearing it's end, I decided to start a NEW story! I don't know why but I always HAVE to have three or four stories I'm working on at the same time…

If I read your mind properly, I see you're all asking the same question: **what's this story about? **

**First of all:** I'm a huge Zutarian, it's like the BEST pairing ever and the ONLY pairing I write stories about. Okay, sometimes I write Taang and Sokkue as well, but mostly Zutara. BUT the point is that I FREAKIN' REFUSE TO WRITE KATAANG!! NO KATAANG!! Cough uhm okay, sorry...

Most people are only interested in which pairings a stories has, so let's continue with that, shall we?

**_THE PAIRINGS ARE:_** **Zutara** (ZukoxKatara), **Taang** (TophxAang), **OzaixUrsa** (I have no idea what it's called, no one writes it, even though they're still MARRIED!!!) and **Tykka**(SokkaxTy lee). Like these pairings or one of them? Then you'll enjoy the story!

_**THE PLOTS ARE: **_

**-OzaixUrsa: **The firelord finds himself missing his wife, **Ursa**. However, he had sent her away, far away to the other side of the firenation. He starts an expedition to find her, and gives Zuko a temporarily place on the throne during his journey. However, many people would LOVE to see **Ozai**'s head speared to a sword…

xxx

**-ZukoxKatara:** Meanwhile, **Katara**'s hurt, and the gaang needs to find help for her as soon as possible. The firenation seems to be the closest sign of civilization, so they bring her there. And according to **Zuko**'s oath as temporal firelord, he has to give every injured traveler a place under his roof. Zuko has the responsibility to take care of her now, until the day her wounds will be healed...

xxx

**-SokkaxTy lee:** And of course, **Sokka** does NOT want to leave Katara alone, so he stays in the palace as well. And since **Ty lee** lost a bet with her and her friends, she's forced to flirt a bit with Sokka. However, the flirting turns out to be a little bit different…

xxx

**-AangxToph: Aang** believes he can find more airbenders somewhere on earth, so he decides to travel around on his own, to make sure none of his friends can be in danger. Luckily, our very own **Toph** doesn't want to get off his back. Together they travel the world, trying to find more airbenders…

Xxx

Yup, I know, four plots for one story is pretty much, but I just want to write it. I hope you'll enjoy this story, it'll be a BIT different form my other stories… maybe I SHOULD rate it M, but I don't really feel like doing that now.

**_THE WARNINGS:_ **4 pairings, that's just SCREAMING for **adult content!** And of course, a decent story needs some **swearing! **Not mentioning **the combination of these two!**

There will be NO need to call me a pervert, since I'll warn you in the beginning of the chapter if there's adult content. (For the newbies who don't understand what adult content is, it's everything young children can't understand, from conversations about sex to the descriptions of it.)

**_Like what you read in this summary?_ **Then please click on to the button saying "Chapter 1"!XD And please do not forget to submit a review, in case you happen to like a certain chapter, or in case you're just a nice person reviewing to make writers feel better.

**_Don't like what you read in this summary?_ **Then please read something else. Or in case you like Zutara stories, I wrote/ am writing many more! And yes I know promoting my other stories is "lame", but I'd consider it as "A-way-to-give-you-something-to-read-since-that's-what-this-site-is-about".

_**ENJOY!: )ENJOY: ) ENJOY: )**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter! Don't skip it, or you'll get too confused in the next chapters. First of all: thanks for making it through my summary, I really suck at summaries… Ah well, at least you know what the story's about now, so I won't have to repeat that.**

**Have a wonderful time reading this!: ) (Oh, and if you think something should be different or something has to stay the way it is, then tell me in a review or in a PM. I'm always open for suggestions.)**

**Another warning: SWEARING AND ADULT CONTENT IN THIS STORY! There, no more warnings until the first chapters containing one or both of these.**

Chapter 1

Pain

'We can't go on like this!' Sokka yelled, pointing at his sister. Katara laid on the ground, somewhere in the dust, feeling how the dirt crawled into her deep wounds. Cuts of swords and knifes made her arms bleed as if the devil himself had bitten in them. She couldn't help to scream in pain when Sokka tried to help her up, accidentally touching the stab through her belly. Luckily the stab wasn't too deep, it hadn't bored through any of her entrails.

Sokka bit on his lip, feeling tears of anger burning behind his eyes. 'What kind of monster would do something like this?!' he said, as if he really expected anyone to answer this question.

He stared at his sister again. She had cuts, stabs and bruises everywhere, the robbers hadn't missed a single spot of her body. Her dress was all ripped apart because of the many sword slices they had given her, however the most intimate spots of her body were still hidden under cloth.

'We HAVE to find help…' he said. Toph was standing right behind him, biting on her lip. She couldn't see anything of what had happened, but she felt it well enough. She felt Katara laying in front of her and the scent of blood crawling in her nose. Whatever had happened, it didn't seem nice to her.

'Why is Aang still gone? The robbers are probably far out of this area by now, he should come back. The most important thing now is Katara.' Toph said. Sokka nodded, and luckily for them, Aang came back. He landed with both his feet back of the ground, closed his kite and sat down, breathing heavily.

'I'm sorry…' he said quietly. 'They're gone, I couldn't see them anywhere!'

Toph released a deep sigh, while Sokka wiped the sweat off Katara's forehead, trying to avoid the scratches covering her face.

'What's the closest sign of civilization?' he asked.

Aang and Toph gave each other a quick look, before answering his question.

'Firenation.'

Sokka gasped and stood up, deepening his frown.

'FIREnation?! No! I am NOT laying Katara's life in the hands of the firenation!'

Aang held Sokka by his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. 'Sokka, Shell die if we won't bring her there! Appa can bring us, it's just across a small sea!'

'Have you forgotten about Zuko? Well? Did you? He's firenation, could we EVER trust him?!'

Toph stood between the two boys and looked up at Sokka, at least she hoped it was Sokka she was staring at now.

'I don't think we'll have to worry about Zuko. I heard his father gave him back his place in the family, because he felt guilty or something like that…'

'Even worse!' Sokka shouted, nearly interrupting her. 'Zuko's in the firenation! Now I CERTAINLY won't leave her there!'

Katara bit on her lip, hard. A quiet sob escaped from her throat when she tasted blood, but kept pressing her teeth on her lower lip anyway. She had to bite something to fight against the pain. It was horrible: she felt entire rashes of skin ripped apart, warm blood streaming over her body, not mentioning the burning pain of the stabs on her legs. She still couldn't understand anything of this, what had happened to her? What had she done wrong to deserve this pain?

She remembered a few men, trying to steal their money and food. Sokka, Aand and Toph were gone, somewhere in the woods. They had given Katara the responsibility to take care of Appa and their stuff, so she decided to attack them. But there was no water near her, making it easy for the robbers to take the money. Katara wouldn't let them though, so she tried to hit them with her fists, making the men laugh loudly. They pulled their knifes and swords, and started to attack her right away. They slices their swords over her skin, stabbed the knifes in her flesh and hit and kicked her until painful, dark bruises appeared on her body. After that the men escaped, leaving her behind in her pain and misery.

She tried to turn, just to make sure the cuts on her back were no longer pressed against the ground. But when she laid on her belly, the pain was even worse. Fire, her body seemed to be on fire!

She screamed loudly, nearly insane, until the moment she fainted. Sokka gasped and pulled her up, wiping her hair out of her face.

'Katara! Katara, wake up!'

Aang released a sigh in relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 'Thank god! At least she can't feel the pain anymore now, it's better this way.'

'Yeah.' Toph replied. 'It'll be easier to bring her to the firenation now as well.'

Sokka gave her a glare and held Katara tight. 'I am NOT leaving her there!'

'Do you want her to bleed to death here?!' Aang snarled.

Sokka wanted to react on that, but couldn't find the words. He averted his eyes and released a deep sigh, it seemed like he had no choice: they HAD to bring Katara to the firenation.

He lifted her up and climbed on Appa's huge back, holding her close. Aang helped Toph and gave her a place next to him, on Appa's head, his arm around her waist to make sure she couldn't fall this time.

He said the typical "Yipyip", making Appa fly up in the sky. As he tugged at the restraints, Appa made a bend to the right, flying over the ocean that separated them from the firenation.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko sat in front of the throne, bowing deeply. A few strange days had passed, days of doubt and questions. Three days ago, his father had sent him a message, saying that he had to go to the firenation as soon as possible. A few hours later they arrived, where the firelord gave them a nice welcome. He told them that he wanted Zuko back in his life, Zuko and Iroh as well of course. However, they thought Ozai was lying again, just playing some kind of sick game with them.

Luckily, the opposite seemed to be true. Zuko had lived in the castle again for a few days, until this very moment his father wanted to see him.

He listened to his father's breathing, heavy and low. The man coughed once, before standing up again.

'Let me put this straight.' he said. 'I'm sure you did your very best to catch the Avatar, but that will no longer be necessary because…'

'Because you forgive me, father.' Zuko said, finishing his sentence. He had heard those words so many times the past days, his father wanted him to keep repeating them to himself, just to make sure he realized what was happening. And of course Zuko realized what was going on, he was home again!

Ozai smiled lightly and laced his fingers behind his back. 'Indeed, my son. This decision took me long enough to make, but I'm glad I did after all.'

Zuko bit on his lip, still facing the floor.

'Father, please, explain me again why you took me back, why you saw me as your son again.'

'Oh Zuko, not again… I told you at least ten times by now.' Ozai sighed. However, Zuko remained silence, making him clear that he DID had to explain it all again. He sighed and sat down on his place.

'First of all, this nation needs a successor. Azula isn't able to take my place, she's a woman. That's why I need you, Zuko, I need you to rule over the firenation once I'm too old to make the decisions over this nation. And since I know you'll be a great ruler, I supposed I could trust you with this.'

Zuko smiled and looked up at him, pulling his head back down quickly. He wasn't allowed to make mistakes now, not now. And being disrespectful was one of the biggest mistakes he could make, this was a mistake he had made before, two a three years ago. No… he had to listen to his father. Ozai smiled as well, while he leaned back a bit.

'Also: I felt guilty. Guilty because I was so hard on you, Zuko. However, you had to learn your lesson, but I'm sure you did now. The rules may NEVER be broken! Never forget that!'

'I won't, father. It's impossible for me to forget now.' Zuko said, while he thought about his scar. Yes, his father was right: he had to follow the rules. He could never forget that now, his mark would remind him of it every single day of his life. It would make sure he wouldn't make any other mistakes.

'Very good, my son.' Ozai said. He coughed and stroke his hand over his chin, biting on his lip a bit. 'However, there is a third reason why I asked you to come back…'

Zuko wanted to look up at him, but controlled himself after all. Ozai sat up a bit and gave Zuko a strange smile.

'You remind me of your mother.'

This time, Zuko couldn't help to look up. He stared his father straight in the eyes, his mouth opened a bit in surprise. Ozai averted his eyes, staring at the floor in front of him.

'Yes, you're exactely the same. Your stubbornity, perseverance, even your eyes remind me of her. You always were her baby most, I barely had the chance to hold you when you were little. So no wonder you turned out to be just like her. The only thing you got form me, was your short temper and the ability to bend fire.' he said, smiling a bit at that last part. Zuko wanted to react on this, but Ozai was faster than he was.

'I missed you, Zuko. And I miss her too. I miss everyone I EVER sent away in my entire life, though it's my own fault. I had no right to treat you two like that, the two most important people in my life.'

When he felt a sign of weakness in his words, he straightnened his back and looked down on Zuko, clearing his throat.

'However, I'm the firelord. I have to remain diciplined at all times, including this time.'

He stood up and bowed a bit for Zuko, making clear he could get up.

'Go to your room, Zuko. I'll talk to you there later.' he said. Zuko nodded and left, heading for his room.

Ozai sighed and his gaze followed his son. He knew the time to make a desicion was here, it was time for him to choose between his throne or his love. Of course he wanted to rule the firenation for the rest of his life, but he wanted to have his wife back as well. Where was she anyway? He knew she was gone, sent off to a village somewhere at the other side of the firenation. But it could take years before his guards would find her again. And besides: what if she didn't want to come back?

It was clear to him now: if he was going to choose for love, he'd have to find her himself.

**Okay, no real pairingthingies yet in this chapter, but that's because it's only the first. The REAL pairingplots can start in the next chapter, don't miss it!XD**

**Hmm… To be honest, this chapter could've been better. What do you think? Please tell me in a review or a PM, and of course if you really liked this chapter/story, compliments are welcome as well!: )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Let's see… Uhm… Do I have to warn you for something? No, I don't think so… **

**Oh, there is one thing: yes. I know, Ozai's OOC. But this whole thing actually started between me and my sister… We both made up something where Ozai still is deadly in love with Ursa, and where he happens to be slightly humorous… If you don't like Ozai being OOC, then just read this for the pairings only or read something else.**

**EJOY!: )**

Chapter 2

Appa flew high in the sky, while Aang's gaze ran over the islands belonging to the firenation. He had to find a big island, big enough to have a hospital or something like that.

Sokka held his sister tight, hoping she wouldn't wake up now. He had a look at the dangerous stab through her belly and bit on his lip, the wound was still bleeding. He tried to stop the bleeding a bit by using some cloth as bandage, but with no success.

Aang pointed at one of the biggest islands and smiled.

'There! That seems big enough to me!' he yelled, making sure Sokka could hear him. He made Appa land on the beach of the island, while his gaze ran over the buildings.

They wanted to get off Appa's back, but were stopped by a bunch of guards. They wore red armors and their spears were pointing at them, ready to attack in case they would do anything unexpected.

'Do not move!' one of the guards yelled. Sokka growled at them, but Aang tried to sooth him a bit. He held his hands up, while his gaze ran over the guards.

'Please, we mean you no harm! We need help, Katara's hurt and I though-'

'Silence!' the guard snarled. 'You're the Avatar, I can see it at your stupid face!'

Aang wanted to react on that, but the guard interrupted him again.

'We have orders, orders to capsule the Avatar when we see him. So I don't think there'll be help for the girl you're carrying…'

'But I do.' someone said. Everyone's head turned, noticing the firelord standing between the other guards. He walked forward and stared at Katara, laying in Sokka's arms. He bit on his lip and turned his head to Aang.

'Well, if it isn't the Avatar, the boy born to murder me and stop the war.' Aang said nothing, not wanting to insult Ozai now. Ozai sighed and crossed his arms.

'There'll be no need to stop this war, since I'm putting a pause on it.'

Everyone gasped, surprised by his words.

'A pause?' the guard repeated. Ozai nodded, looking over the ocean in front of him.

'Yes, a pause. Truce, never heard of that?'

'Truce?' the guard repeated again, making Ozai growl in anger.

'Are you some kind of stupid?! Yes! Truce! I'm going on a quest, and my son will take it from me here for a while.'

Zuko, who was hidden between some other guards, gasped and walked forward. He wanted to ask his father something, but a hand motion of Ozai made clear that he had to remain silence. His head turned to Katara again and he took a deep breath.

'I shall not murder innocent people in times of peace. I shall not show any mercy to the enemy in times of war. And I shall not refuse help to people in danger. That's the oath I had to make many years ago, I have no right to break it.'

He laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder, while his gaze was still locked on Katara. 'Zuko, I'll leave the palace for a while. If you want to know why, I wrote you a letter in which you can read everything, check your desk to find it. I'd wish I had more time to spent with you, but for me time has come to go.'

He walked to Sokka and took Katara in his arms, giving him a quick nod.

'This girl,' Ozai said, 'is someone in danger. It's my duty to help her, my duty to take care of her. However, for the moment I'm no firelord, Zuko, you are.'

Zuko's eyes grew bigger when his father said that. Ozai handed Katara over to him and smiled.

'So since you'll have to be firelord for a few weeks or months, it's YOUR duty to take care of her.'

Zuko stared at the girl in his arms, a bit confused. His gaze ran over her body, biting on his lip. Her dress was ripped to pieces, making it possible for him to see the cuts and stabs all over her body. The look on her face made clear she was having pain, an intense pain, while her entire body trembled and shivers ran over her back. This was serious: she really was deadly injured.

'But dad, what can I do? I'm no doctor, I'm not even a true firelord!' he said, a bit worried. Ozai simply shrugged.

'So? I never was a doctor either, and you don't HAVE to be a decent firelord to be able to take care of people. The only thing you have to do is give some orders and keep an eye out on her, that's all.'

Zuko wanted to react on that, but his father gave him no chance.

'The Avatar and his freaky friends are allowed to stay in the palace, until the day the girl's healed. BUT the firelord will always have the right to send you away, in case you're acting improperly to him. Understand?'

Aang, Sokka and Toph simply stared at him, not reacting. Ozai growled in anger and repeated the question, a bit louder.

'Understand?!'

The trio woke up and gasped. 'Yes sir!' they said.

Ozai nodded approving, before leaving the mob. Zuko ran after him, with Katara in his arms, still not understanding what was going on exactly.

'Dad!' he yelled. 'Dad! Where are you going?'

'That's MISTER dad to you, my son!' Ozai said, waving at him. But before he left, he turned one more time and pointed at a few guards.

'You, you and you, come with me!' he commanded, as he pointed at three of the guards staring at him. 'You'll help me on my quest! The reward: a raise!'

The guards were very pleased to hear the word "raise", so they ran after Ozai almost immediately. Zuko stared at his father walking in the woods, leaving him behind as firelord and with a girl laying unconscious in his arms.

He had almost forgotten about his father being this… incredible.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Azula, Ty Lee and Mai stared at the mob, a bit curious from behind a corner. A grimace appeared on Azula's face as she saw Ty Lee staring at Sokka, with a light smile on her face. She gave Mai a quick wink before she turned to Ty Lee.

'Hey girls, did you all hear that conversation? Seems like my dear brother is going to be pretty busy the coming weeks…'

Mai lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms, as she leaned against the wall.

'And the good point about that is…?'

'Don't you two get it?' Azula asked, losing her patience on those two girls. She growled in irritation when she noticed nobody answered.

'That means he'll be too busy to keep an eye out on US! He'll have to take care of the slut, and we'll have all the time to do whatever we want.'

Ty Lee looked up at Azula and smiled. 'Whatever we want? Sounds great!'

'It is.' Azula replied. 'This seems like the perfect moment to start a bet, don't you think so?'

The two girls nodded slowly, giving Azula a suspicious look. Azula winked at Mai and stretched her arm in front of her.

'We'll do rock-paper-scissor first. The winners are allowed to give the loser a "bet", and the loser is forced to obey.'

Though the girls didn't react, so Azula simply pulled their arms closer, forcing them to play the game. They gave each other a quick look, before starting the game.

'Rock… Paper… Scissor!' they all said. Ty Lee's hand was formed into paper, while Azula and Mai had rock. Ty Lee cheered loudly and laughed with the two others.

'Hah! I won! I won!'

Azula frowned and pulled her hand back. 'That is NOT true! This isn't a rock, it's a hammer!'

She roughly slammed her fist in the palm of Ty Lee's hand. A grimace appeared on her face, as she crossed her arms. 'See?'

Ty Lee frowned and crossed her arms as well. 'That's not fair! I'm sure of it: you guys are cheating!'

'No we're not! How dare you to speak to us like that?' Azula said, trying to sound as disappointed as possible.

Ty Lee wanted to react again, but Azula interrupted her.

'Okay, we'll think of a bet now.'

Mai smiled and rose her hand. 'I have an idea! Ty lee, you'll have to jump off the-'

'You'll have to flirt with Sokka!' Azula yelled, interrupting Mai. Mai rolled her eyes, while Ty Lee's eyes grew bigger in surprise.

'Flirt with SOKKA?! The strange guy with his ponytail?'

Azula gave her a strange look, as she crossed her arms again. 'Oh please, you like him.'

'I do not!'

'Yes you do!'

'I do NOT!'

'Yes you DO!' Azula's scream was a bit loud, but luckily no one else heard it. Ty lee frowned and crossed her arms.

'And why should I?' she asked. Azula pulled her up by her collar and glared at her. 'Because I say so, you bunch of boned rubber!'

Ty lee wanted to reply again, but Mai's hand motion made clear that she shouldn't. Fighting against Azula had no use anyway, no matter what happened, Azula always knew how to win every single argue. So after a while of silence, Ty lee simply scoffed and crossed her arms, averting her eyes.

'Fine!' she snarled sharply. 'I'll just flirt with the cutie…' Wait, cutie? Oh, yes! This was Sokka, the cute little warrior. What was wrong with flirting with the cutie? This could be fun, in a strange way. That boy wasn't always too smart, that made him SO incredibly cute. Not stupid, but just cute.

She had lost a bet, but maybe she could win something else?

**Yeah, I know: another sucky chapter. But I don't quite care, the real story will only start in a few chapters after this. You should be glad that I updated! (P.S.: I know I'm lacking on updates, and I'm sorry.)**

**Anyway, please review, or give me your opinion in a PM. Smiles: )**


	4. READ THIS

**UPDATE!!**

**Nah. Just kidding. No updates, EVER again, nowhere, not on any story. Surprise! I'm quitting this damn site!**

Because you see, after for about 6 months – if not more – without updates, I'm pretty sure no more will follow. Why? Well, I'll be quite easy on this:

1. This story SUCKS donkey BUTTS!

2. No one will ever enjoy a story this crappy!

3. EVERYBODY does Zutara these days, what happened to all originalities? Crack pairings? Let me tell you that I find pairings such as **Jetko** much more interesting than anything I have shipped before. Aren't gays beautiful? Even if you disagree with me, they are. They really _are_.

4. I've changed. My writing has grown better thanks to this fic, that I won't deny, though I feel that I'm done with this. Storyline bores me and I don't think there is anything left for me to do here on You probably have all forgotten this stinky little writer by now. In fact, I'd be surprised if anyone would even read this!

5. To put it simple: I've found a life. Surprise! Nights out, new hobbies, new friends, even a new boyfriend, so there might not be much time/want left for there is anyone to give me one decent reason not to get rid of this account I'd like to hear it. One voice is enough. I might even consider writing this shit after all.

If anyone might be looking for me, I'm in Belgium, drawing and writing decent stories. For those who wouldn't be able to make it to Belgium, deviantart will do just fine. Xannijn, as always.

**Meh, ah well…**

___**taps random hat on the head and grabs suitcase)**_

**Tah!**

**Xannijn**


End file.
